Friendship Is Never Forever
by sparky34
Summary: Kitty is a vampire and a goth/emo Clara is a prep what happens when these two meet and find some special in each other only to have that ripped away by tragedy and one be left alone forever
1. Chapter 1

Friendship Is Never Forever

I sit on my bed staring at the empty house next to Yuki's _so someone is going to move in hu? _I lay down and stare of the top of my canopy bed ceiling type thing the bed had a dark web print for the sheets and the head bored was painted with bones the rest was a dark purple color my Carpet of my room was that same dark purple and the walls of my room were a spider pattern on them. I turn on my side my bed was big enough for two but I was the only one who slept in it. I looked at the clock it was around noon my mom said the new arrival should be hear around then. I sat up and slipped on my black shoes I then walked up to the mirror in my room and straightened the skull pin on the front of my collar I was wearing a black gothic butler suit type thing at least that's what it looked like to me. I then ran my hand through my blood red hair that reach down to my butt the side bangs covered my right eye that I didn't mind but then my mom's voice popped into my head _my dear when you go and greet our guest please wear your hair up you'll look so much better than having it hang in your face with your hair up they will see how much you care about image. _I smirked "image" I said to myself "if I cared about image I would dress more like you mom all formal all the time with you light pink lipstick and your hair in its perfect up do not a single hair out of place and your many girly dresses thing is mom that is not me nor will it ever be I am who I am a girl who doesn't care if people think she doesn't act like a girl well screw them" I was actually glade my mom was not their to hear all that she might have disowned me from the family if I had said all that to her. I didn't plan to put on a dress and wear something that said "hey look at me I'm the Mayor's daughter" that was not going to happen but I could at least wear my hair up for her. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the combed on the sink's counter and ran it through my hair once it was at my mom's standards of perfect I grabbed a hair tie and pulled it into a pony tail. The bangs still were noticeable they just didn't fall in my face which would have pleased my mother to see and she would since I had to take the newcomer up to Town Hall to have there paper's looked over. When I was finally done I headed out the door I had only gotten a few feet out my door when people already started staring at me it was like they had never seen my hair up or like this was the first time I had come out of my house that may have actually been the case seeing as I truly rarely did come outside I only left the house when mom needed me or I felt like going out to eat which was hardly ever. As I walked up to the Town Square I saw Yuki sitting on a bench staring at the fountain as I walked by I patted her shoulder "hang in their girl" I whispered to her as I walked by I looked over my shoulder and she smiled and me I nodded my head in return I rarely ever gave a smile.

When I got to the train stop sitting at a bench were two people a rough looking man who didn't look all too nice and a girl around the age of 15-16 she wore a blue dress and tan gloves and thigh high yellow boots she had blonde hair that she had partly dyed light blue she also had big kind of dark green eye's she was a prep and their was nothing else too it. I cleared my throat and they both looked up the man was the first to speak "about fucking time you got hear!" he yelled I simply rolled my eye's _talk about your friendly hello's _I thought to myself the girl stood up and bowed "hello my name is Clara and this is my Uncle Tom it is very nice too meet you" she then extended her hand and I shook it I then cleared my throat again "my name is" I paused oh how I loathed my name it didn't fit my persona at all but it was my father who gave it too me and that is why even though I am not a huge fan of it I refuse to change. Tom looked pretty annoyed "we ain't got time for this shit will you hurry up where is our damn house!" he yelled Clara put a hand on her Uncles arm but he pulled away "don't touch me I want to get this thing moving along!" I sighed then gestured for them to follow me "right this way you need to come to Town Hall and see the Mayor then you must fill out a simple form and she will give you the key's to your house" Tom grunted Clara simply walked behind him without saying a word at that moment I looked to see if she was ok I then saw not only was she carrying her things it looked like she also had the Uncle's things too I could tell she was struggle she didn't look all that strong. I stopped and walked back to her "hey you need any help?" I asked she blushed then shot a look at her Uncle then shook her head "no I got it" I looked at her skeptical then shrugged and continued on toward Town Hall. When we got their Tom took at seat in a chair and pulled out a cigar "oh uh sir" I said he looked over "yeah what?" he hissed "this is a no smoking building can you wait until were done to light that?" he grunted then put the cigar away Clara placed her bags down and sat next to her Uncle "oh uh Miss I have noticed there are no convince store's in this town were would I go to shop for food?" asked Clara "the Mayor will explain in a moment I then walked into the other room and stood in the doorway my mom was busy typing at the computer "hey mom the newcomer's are hear" she looked up "oh hello Kitty darling can you tell them I will be with them in just a sec?" I turned and faced the newcomer's the

Uncle was sitting quiet and staring at the door Clara simply stared down "so were is this Mayor I want to get home the trek to this dinky little Town was awful and then I get stuck with some chick who dresses like a guy as an escort!" I pushed hair out of my eye and then my mom came into the room "welcome you must be Tom" my mom said and extend her hand Tom shook it then turned away "and this pretty little girl must be Clara oh you look so much like your mom" I stare at the girl who looks up and gives a smile.

It only took my mom 3 minutes to go over everything that was a new record but it took Tom 3 hours to fill out the form required to obtain your house in the end Clara simply filled it out for him _how does this guy get dressed everyday if he cant even fill out a stupid form _I think to myself after my mom looked the form over which she did in like 2 seconds she handed them the keys "my daughter will show you to your house" she says I stand up and walk to the door when we get outside I stop "now this town is small we don't have grocery store's so if you need anything you'll have to take the train to the next town over it's only a 15 minute ride" when I finish I then lead them to their house which is one house down from mine when we enter the Town Square Dolly looks over at me she then looks at the newcomers and gives Clara a wave and a smile Clara smiles back _all the preps will be on her like flea's on a dog at least she'll have friends _I say to myself when we get near my house Clara stops "wow this house is creepy yet amazing at the same time who lives hear?" she asks her Uncle also seems to be quiet impressed "yeah who does live hear who ever they are their totally creepy Clara I don't want you near any of those Goth kids their all loser's" I grit my teeth "I bet you think Emo kid's are loser's too?" the Uncle looks over and me "yeah all they do is mope around oh my life suck's uuuuh!" I glare at him "Emo is just a name people give other people who are going through a very bad depression being Emo isn't anything it's just a name I would rather they be called depressed" the Uncle simply roll's his eye's "they deserve it most of them simply fucked up and screwed up their own life ain't my fault their total idiots with no future" Clara simply looks down "uncle that's not true all the time people like that usually went through a traumatic event and just don't know how to deal with it" the Uncle looks over "was I talking to you!" he says she shake's her head "I'm sorry" he then turns back to me "alright take us to our house I'm tired of looking at this piece of shit" I lead them to their house and step aside when Clara opens the door the Uncle pushes past her and head's inside and slams the door shut. Clara simply looks down "well see ya around kid" I turn and begin to leave "wait!" she call's out I turn and look at her "who does live in the pretty house anyway?" I stay silent for awhile then answer "…I do" Clara stares at me "well I hope we can get along as neighbors…and friends?" she looks at me her eye's are friendly and cheerful I toss my hair then nod back at her "…sure" I then turn and walk away when I get to my door I stop and look at the house "…good luck…buddy" I then go inside and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Revealed

I sit on the couch watching some stupid horror movie I have seen like 7 times but their was nothing else on so whatever. It is late noon around 3 when I get a knock on my door it was probably either Yuki hear to borrow some of my scary manga or Jenny hear to borrow one of my games they weren't really friends cause I never really talk to them but their always nice to me so why not. I stand up to get the door and am surprised to see Clara standing in front of me with a picnic basket this was day 3 for her hear in Kawaii Town I stare at her surprised "uh hey Clara what are you doing hear?" I ask trying not to sound rude "oh I was invited to join Poppy, Dolly, and Beebee for a picnic and wanted to know if you would like to join us?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and chuckled a little "I know for a fact they wouldn't wanting me crashing their picnic so I'll pass but thanks for the offer maybe another time kay?" Clara frowns a little "why wouldn't they want you to come?" she asked I wasn't about to say that nobody really liked me cause that thought I was weird or something that would have just made me look pathetic I then sigh and rub the back of my head. I knew that what I was about to do was going to come back and get me later on but hey why not? "ok I'll join the picnic I can bring beverages" Clara shakes her head "already handle come on lets go!" she then grabs my hand and we begin running I cant do anything cause she is holding on to me as we run through Town Square people simply stare at us. When Clara finally stops were in the forest she leans over to catch her breath "come on the picnic is this way" she says through gasps and leads me down a path then end up in a clearing near a small lake the minute the other's see me I can already feel their gaze of hate. Poppy lays down the blanket while Dolly get's out the plates and eating utensils Beebee and Clara set out the food while I simply lean on a tree and watch. When it's all set up everyone takes a seat I sit next to Clara cause it is the only spot that was left "so Clara you and Kitty are neighbors now hu?" says Poppy as she takes a bit out of a sandwich Clara nods and looks at me "I've just noticed something Kitty" says Clara I look over at hear "yeah what?" she smiles "you have really pretty golden eye's their so beautiful" I shrug "eh their ok I guess" Clara shakes her head "no really their really pretty do you get that from your dad?" Beebee snickers "oh she get's it all from her dad" I shoot her a look that says "shut the fuck up before I kill you" Beebee look's away but Clara sits confused "what do you mean?" they simply giggle "hey Kitty did you have some of your medicine before you left is that way your able to join us?" giggle's Dolly.

They then fall to the floor laughing Clara sits bewildered "I'm confused what are they talking about?" I shake my head "nothing I need to go" I stand up and turn to leave I then look at the girls "if I were wise I'd close and lock your windows tonight" I hiss then stalk off Clara chase's after me "Kitty! Kitty wait!" she calls I stop now really irritated I wish she had never moved hear I don't need friends I don't want friends "what!" I growl she stops surprised that I yelled "Kitty what's wrong what were those girls talking about?" I look down she'll find out eventually how she didn't catch on yet I'm not sure "…I'm a vampire" I say and her mouth drops. She stays that way for a while "you're a what?" she asks I roll my eye's and say it again "I'm…a…vampire" she than shakes her head "where are your fangs?" I open my mouth and pop out my fangs which I can hide thankfully "see" I say she nods "….that's…so" what came next was a huge surprise to me "AWSOME!" Clara yells I look at her dumbfounded "what?" I say she takes my hands "wow your even ice cold but wait how are you able to come outside it's sunny doesn't that hurt you?" I shake my head not sure if I should tell her all this in one go. I then look down "I should go if you want to learn more come by tonight ok?" she freezes "oh…uh I can't" I look at her "why not your not scared are you don't worry I don't feed on humans I eat animals I wont hurt you" she shakes her head "no it's not that it's my Uncle I have a curfew I have to be at home by 6" I stare at her "well then tomorrow you can come over for breakfast and I'll explain all this ok" she nods "I'm glade I met you Kitty" I shrug "yeah I guess I'm glade I met you too and all well bye" I turn and head home not sure if what I've done is a good thing or a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast in Town Hall

I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling wondering if this was a bad idea and if I should call it off but it was to late for that I had to go through with it. I heard a knock on the door and swiftly went to answer it their stood Clara in a yellow and pink school girl outfit while I was wearing my same old gothic butler outfit "I'm ready may I come in?" I cleared my throat "were having breakfast at my mom's she needs me to come over this morning to help with some stuff so yeah do you mind if we talk their?" Clara shakes her head "that's cool your mom is really nice…so your dad is the one who uh changed you right?" I stepped outside and began to walk "yes that would be correct I was very ill and the only option's were to either change me or lose me forever so both him and mom decided that he should change me and so he did" Clara nodded "and your mother is…human?" she asked once again I nodded and continued to walk when we got to the steps of Town Hall I let her go first and followed after "did it hurt?" she asked I nodded my head "oh yeah" when we got inside I heard a crash and then my mom who yelled "damn it!" in one swift movement I was by her side "are you ok what happened?" my mom was on the floor knelling in front of the shattered remains of and old vase "I knocked down your grandma's favorite vase" I pushed hair out of my eye's "can you glue it back together?" I ask my mom shook her head "no and I wanted to use it for the center piece for tonight's party I'll just have Poppy make me and arrangement" I braced myself for what came next "honey could you tell Poppy I need her to do me an arrangement nothing to fancy to something pretty" I groaned slightly then nodded "yeah be back in a sec" but before I could leave Clara chimed in "I'll get it!" my mom looked up "oh Clara are you sure you don't mind?" she shook her head "yeah it's cool I'll be right back!" she then headed out the door.

My mom then began picking up the piece's of the vase while I began preparing breakfast "so you told her hu?" said my mom as she dumped the shattered glass in the trash I nodded "might as well the whole town pretty much knows so why try and keep it a secret right?" my mom nodded "I'm glade your getting over your insecurities with it" I shrug then crack two egg's in the pan and watch them cook I then put two piece's of bread in the toaster and after that Clara walked back in "I'm back and Poppy say's she'll drop them off this afternoon ok?" my mom smiled and nodded "good at least now the table can look nice oh and Kitty I'll need you hear tonight working the party with me ok?" I put one egg and piece of toast on a plate and set it on the table "yeah sure no problem" I then place the other plate on the table "all right breakfast is served my mom and Clara sat down I sat next to Clara and looked at a painting on the wall "this food is really good you may have just beaten me a being a cook" I shrugged looked at mother who was staring at her cell phone "mom you ok?" I ask she looked up gave me a smile then right on queue my mom's phone rang and she left the room I looked down and Clara took my ice cold hand "what's wrong?" she asked I could tell she was worried I shook my head again "it's nothing so you got plans after this?" I asked she shook her head "my Uncle might need me you want to come over and hang at my house?" I shrugged "yeah sure whatever" when Clara finished her plate she cleaned up but before we left I walked over to my mom who sat at her desk typing like a mad women "hey mom I'm going to hang with Clara a bit when do you want me back?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me " be back at noon ok?" she said then kissed my hand and went back to typing. I then followed Clara to her house when we went inside her Uncle sat on the couch drinking a beer and smoking while watching some odd show "uh Uncle? Kitty has come to hang out?" her Uncle was silent he then looked over at me "whatever she needs to be gone by noon though you got shit to do" he hissed Clara nodded "she will be" we then went into her room which was prep city pink and purple all over the place she sat on her bed and patted the space next to her I sat "so anything else you want to know about me?" I asked Clara who now sat silent and still she shook her head. I sighed then flopped onto the bed "…how did he die?" she asked I turned my head to look at her "how did who die?" I asked she was silent for quiet some time before answering "…your father?" I tighten up my father was a sensitive subject and was hard for me to talk about. I then sat up wondering if I should pass on the question but I had come to far to give up now I swallowed hard and began to speak "he had gone to the city for awhile and some people from his job who didn't like him they…they" I swallowed hard "shot him in the head with a silver bullet drenched in holy water it killed him immediately" Clara sat very quiet for a long time then she finally spoke "my father murdered my mother then when he went to jail he committed suicide" I looked at Clara and I felt bad "wow that must have been rough "then my brother disappeared and I haven't seen him since" I stared at Clara now feeling extremely sorry for her and without even thinking about it I wrapped one arm around her. She then puts her head on my shoulder "I miss Nii-nii" she says I tell her I'm sorry "let's go to my house it will be fun I promise well as much fun as you can have inside a vampires house she blushes then takes my hand and look's at me as I stare into her green eye's I see a tenderness that I hadn't seen in a long time it was the same look my father had given to me when ever I felt lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Etolie

I sit by my mom desks she types while I read a horror story called "The Ghost Writer" I flip a page and continue reading the book isn't that bad I like it at least I should thank Madame Zoë for lending it to me. I close the book and look over at my mom "how's Yuki?" I ask she stops typing and turns to face me "she is dong much better she will be returning in 4 days" she then turns back and goes back to typing. I give a small smile and go back to reading then the door opens and the mailman walks in "mail" he says and places the mail on my moms desk. I follow him with my golden eye's he tips his hat then leaves mom picks up the mail and flips through it "damn them" she hisses to herself. I look up "what's wrong?" I ask then stand up and walk over to her "it's the city they want me to begin Etolie elections in about 4 weeks and on of the people the think should try for it is you but you need a partner" I look at her "why do they want me to try for it?" I ask now totally irritated I don't want to represent this town its full of preps it would be awful. My mom tosses the letter on the desk then looks up at me "I know your answer but I'll ask anyway do you want to try for Etolie?" when the question was in the open I actually thought about it this town meant the world to my father and my mother they help build it and maintain it. I sighed it wouldn't be that hard to find someone who would want to be my partner all the guys that live in this town drool over me I could easily find one. I pushed my long hair out of my eye's then looked at my mom I couldn't believe what I was about to do but the words just came out "…I'll try for Etolie" I said my mom looked at me wide eyed "r-really?" she stammered out I nodded "when do I announce who I will be entering with?" I ask my mom then grabs the envelope and hands it to me. I look at it then take it "the info is all in their" she says I nod then go grab my book and head out the door.

As I walk toward my house I see the prep gang standing in front of it they look worried and scared. I walk up to them and they narrow their eye's then Poppy yells "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CLARA YOU PASTY FACED MONSTER!" I look at her confused "what are you idiots talking about!" I hiss back Beebee is next to speak her ton her high and angry "CLARA IS EXTREMLY ILL SHE HAS BEEN FOR 3 DAYS NOW!" I freeze completely taken by surprise the prep gang just stares at me. I then look down wondering what could have happened to Clara the last time we actually saw each other was at my moms party I haven't had contact with her since "I haven't done anything I haven't seen Clara since 3 days ago" the preps turn their heads then walk away I then in bolt to Clara's house I knock on the door and a harsh voice lets me in _the Uncle_ I say to myself I then walk in the door "uh sir is Clara ok?" I say the man lays on the couch drinking a beer and smoking I then hear a horrid couch coming from Clara's bed room. I walk over and poke my head in the door "can I come in?" I ask then I feel a pain in my chest as lying in the bed is a withering Clara she is pale and looks kind of thin. I walk over and knell by the bed "hey kid what happened to you?" she gives me a weak smile "I have a weak immune system I get sick a lot" she then violently coughs she lays her head back. I then place my hand on hers it cold "your going to be ok though right?" I ask she nods her head "yeah I should be fine though I've never gotten this sick before its weird but it will pass I'm sure" her voice was so weak and fragile it hurt me to see her like this. Clara coughed again then shuddered I wrapped and arm around her "you cold?" I asked knowing that I wasn't helping seeing as I am a vampire so as I am even colder than she is.

She nods "where do you keep extra blankets?" I asked she then pointed to a chest at the foot of her bed. Walked over and pulled out 2 more blankets and placed on her lap and the other around her shoulders. She gave me a smile I then knelt back down "I'm going to be participating in the Etolie Elections crazy hu?" Clara smiled "wow that's really cool you would make a great Etolie then one in my old town wasn't all that good but I bet you'll be awesome so who will your partner be you know it has to be a girl right?" I then freeze "wait the partner has to be a girl?" I say completely shocked Clara nods "yeah if a boy was competing his partner would have to be a boy that's just how it is" I sit completely shocked by this. I stayed at Clara's house the rest of the day taking care of her it was 10 when I decided I should go "thank you for taking care of me I'm sure I'll feel much better tomorrow" I nod then leave the house and head home when I get inside I sit on my bed wondering why it is that all of a sudden I am showing an interest in this preppy girl all that I know is I just want her to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki

I sit on a bench by the small pond in front of my house when I turn my head I am shocked to see Yuki heading down the walk. I jump to my feet surprised to see her "YUKI!" I call out Yuki looks up and see's me. She runs over and wraps her arms around me "oh Kitty oh I have missed you!" she cried I wrapped my arms around her and squeeze her happy to see she is ok. When I let go I cant help but now be very concerned "wait your not suppose to get out till like Friday what are you doing hear?" I ask now very interested on how the hell she got out. Yuki chuckles "I got out early for good behavior I'm fine" she winks at me I roll my eyes "well I'm glade your ok do they have you on any medicine?" Yuki pulls out a small bottle of pills "yeah I'm on one anti-depressant a day if I feel really bad I am to take two but I think one will be fine" I nod "have you spoken to Goth Boy?" I ask as we walk to her house we were half way their when we hear the sound of shattering glass "CLARA!" we both screamed and headed for Clara's house I yanked the door open Clara stood in the kitchen the shattered remains of a glass by her feet we then look over at the Uncle who was fuming "what's going on in hear?" I yelled since no one had said I could come in I stood in the door way. The Uncle just picked up a bottle of beer and drank some Clara stayed put she looked awful she was pale and kind of thin Yuki walked in and wrapped one arm around her "hey are you ok?" she asked her voice soft and tender Clara nodded her head she then collapsed in Yuki's arms "CLARA!" I shouted the Uncle looked over then went back to watching TV. I looked over at Yuki who now was picking Clara up in her arms she then walked over to me and I scooped her into my arms "I'll take her to my house go tell my mom something is wrong with Clara and that she should call the hospital" Yuki nodded then zipped off I then walked over to my house with Clara in my arms when I got inside I placed her on my sofa. Her breathing was light and you had to look very hard cause it almost looked like she isn't breathing at all. I crouched down and looked at her she was so frail and weak looking.

Only 3 minutes later was their a knock on my door walked over and opened in their stood my mom her voice worried stricken "where is she?" she asked I pointed to the sofa my mom walked over Yuki also walked in "oh dear" my mom said I walked over "what's wrong?" I asked my mom stroked Clara's face "she is very ill I've never see such a horrible illness" I tightened up "should we take her to the hospital?" my mom shakes her head "lets wait a bit Kitty do you mind if she stays hear a bit?" I shake my head "how long can we wait this out we don't want it getting worse" my mom puts her hand on my shoulder "we will wait for 2 days and if it doesn't get better than we will take her to the hospital" I nod then knell down by her and place my hand on hers it was cold and clammy. Yuki stays for the rest of the day at my house it was 8 at night when my phone rings I walk over and pick up the phone "Yuki its for you" she walks over and I hand her the phone she then goes outside and talks I then hear Clara stir and moan "Kitty is that you?" she whispers I bolt to her side. I crouch down by her "yes its me how are you feeling?" I ask and I take her hand she shudders "I feel dizzy can I have some water?" she says her voice no more than a whisper I nod and walk into the kitchen and grab a glass and fill it with ice cold water and walk back and hand it to her. She takes it and slams it back "thank you" she then sits up slowly and looks around "where am I?" she asks I give a smirk "your in my house you passed out and we brought out and we brought you hear" the door then swings open and Yuki walks in "oh hey their sleeping beauty" she chuckles and walks over "you look awful girl" I shoot her a look "hey don't be mean she is sick" I hiss Yuki wraps her arm around me "chill girl I'm trying to lighten the mood is all and I should actually go I promised Raven I sleep over at her place when I got back and she found out that I got back and she wants me to come over" I nod and hug her goodbye "bye kid feel better" Yuki says to Clara and gives her a hug and then in a flash bolts out the door. When we are alone Clara cough then lays back down I sit on the floor next to her she stares at the ceiling "your house is very nice I like it" she says then cough I hand her a tissue so she doesn't cough in her hand. Clara then fell back asleep and I watched her she was like an angel it was so amazing how adorable I found her I had never felt this way before. So now Yuki was back and Clara was ill I just hoped that she would be ok oh how I hoped she would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

A Day Out

I woke up to the sound of humming I opened my golden eye's to see Clara in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I was surprised to see she no longer looked sick in fact she looked fine to me I stretched then stood up "uh good morning Clara" I said wondering if maybe I was dreaming Clara turned around and smiled at me "morning Kitty I wish to thank you for letting me stay her last night that was very nice of you" I nodded then sat at the table "do you feel better today?" I said as I picked crumbs off the table Clara nodded. She then set a plate in front of me on it was eggs with blood drizzled on it and a cup of blood to drink "your lucky I found that stuff or you would be out of luck" she giggled then sat down with her own plate which had no blood on it and began to eat. As I ate I wondered how she had gotten better so quick and why for some reason I was so happy to see this I then cleared my throat "uh Clara since your feeling better wanna hang out today?" Clara dropped her fork and stared at me "really you want to hang out just the two of us?" I nodded and gave her a small smile "yeah why not now that your all better and stuff" she blushed then nodded "I'd like that a lot" she then reached over and took my hand I squeezed it and smiled "good lets go chill by the lake in the forest" she nodded and we then cleaned up and headed out. As we walked I couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in my stomach as I walked beside her smile and how her happiness was all I wanted. When we got to the lake we sat down and stared at the water for awhile we stayed silent neither of us knowing what to do "…you gave me a scare yesterday" I said she looked over. I could feel her eye's looking at me "you don't say is this cause you care about me?" I could feel myself get nervous I then chuckled "of course not it just it was weird is all you humans sure are odd hu?" Clara snorted "you care about me I know it" she then put her head on my shoulder "…and even if you don't that's ok at least you show an interest in me" I looked at her she stared out at the water her green eye's simmering. I wrapped on arm around her and pulled her close "…I do care about you…more than you can imagine" she looks up at me "really?" I nod and stroke her face "ever since you came hear I have somehow changed…and I knows its cause of you" she blushes then turns away "…I love you" she says and the moment those words come out I for some reason feel relieved. I turn her head so she is looking at me and I draw her close "…I love you too" we then kiss and fall to the floor before we know it we are undressed and holding each other tight as I lay on the ground the sun coming in through the tree's I feel like I did before I became a vampire I feel alive something that I had lost but have now gotten back. As I stare at the sky and feel Clara's breathing I am at peace I close my eye's and drift off into happiness. The sun is beginning to set when I open my eye's Clara stirs then sits up she rubs her eye's "uh what time is it?" she asked still half asleep I look at the white watch on my wrist "6:50" I said then grabbed my pants and pulled them up "WHAT!" Clara yelled I looked at her as I buttoned my shirt "what's wrong" I asked as I watched her get dressed quickly "it's past my curfew I'm suppose to be home at 6:30 my Uncle is going to kill me!" she then put her boots on and bolted.

I sat their a little while then stood up and ran after her I caught her about to go in the door "whoa hold it speedy I don't want you going in their I don't trust your Uncle" she pulled away and went inside. I stood their then I heard a crash "CLARA!" I yelled and ripped the door open I stood in door way Clara is on the floor holding the right side of her face a broken beer bottle is at her feet her Uncle stands on the other side of the room fuming. My nostrils fill with the smell of something sweet and clean Clara moves her hand it is coated in her own blood my eye's widen and I grip the door trying to stay calm. The Uncle shoots me a look "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WHAT YOU NEVER SEEN BLOOD BEFORE YOU BITCH!" I grit my teeth in the calmest voice I could muster I say "what happened to her?" I point to her face the Uncle shrugs "I don't know she walked into the cupboard stupid bitch" I glare at him anger building inside me Clara stands up and staggers toward me "Kitty I'm fine it's just a small cut I'll be ok just go home" I simply shake my head I need the Uncle to let me in so I can kill him a vampire cant enter a house unless invited. I turn and face the Uncle and take a deep breath and through my teeth I say "may I come in and see if she is ok?" the Uncle raises an eyebrow as if a bit curious "why didn't you just barge right in if your so worried?" he must not know I am a vampire. Clara leans on the counter the Uncle sits on the couch "no get the hell away from my house she will be fine now beat it" I feel anger welling up inside me "please sir I need to make sure she is ok please let me in" the Uncle only grunts "fine you can come in but only for a moment Clara has shit to do" I then bolt in and pin the Uncle to the ground "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" I scream the Uncle shoves me off of him and pulls out a flask "I knew you weren't human you blood sucking monster!" she roars then undoes the flask I cover my mouth _holy water _I say to myself as I stagger back there are a few ways to kill a vampire one is to drench them in holy water then burn the remains another is wait until they fall asleep and drive a wooden stake through their heart and the last way is to shoot them with a bullet that has been drenched in holy water. I stagger back "Uncle stop your hurting her!" yells Clara she runs and tries to pull the flask away from her Uncle "get back I knew that she was a monster!" he then threw the holy water at me in one swift movement I dogged it then bolted out the door "YOU SHOW YOUR PALE FACE AROUND HEAR AGAIN AND I'LL SHOOT YOU!" I heard her Uncle scream I stopped at my house and looked over at him he stood outside his house the flask still in his hand. I then looked past him and saw Clara she looked pale and awful I shook my head and knew at that instant she was in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Separation

I lay in my bed the image of Clara now burned into my mind how pale and weak she looked the blood trickling down her face. I swallowed hard trying to drive the image away but I couldn't I sat up and ran my hand through my blood red hair "she needs medical help something is wrong with her" I said to myself I then got dressed I put on a tie-dye shirt jeans and flip flops I then ran a comb through my hair and pulled the small flask of blood that I kept in a chest at the end of my bed and took a drink I then put it back along with all my Wiccan stuff that I had collected from my grandmother before she passed away. I then headed for my moms place without even thinking about it I barged in "Clara is very sick and her Uncle abuses her!" I yell I then freeze standing in front of her is Clara's Uncle he narrows his eye's "excuse me bloodsucker but my Niece is just fine" my mom places a hand on his shoulder "I have talked with him and he is talking Clara to the hospital for awhile to see what is wrong" her Uncle glares at me "and as for abuse I haven't laid a hand on that girl" he growls I snort "yeah right so that beer bottle just magically hit her in the head?" my mom raised and eyebrow "beer bottle what beer bottle?" Clara's uncle shook his head my Niece was throwing away a beer bottle and hit her head and dropped it your daughter is just assuming things" I gritted my teeth "I know what I saw and I know you threw that beer bottle cause your cabinets are on the other side of the wall" I hiss the Uncle only snorted "yeah well I should be checking her for teeth marks seeing as you were alone with her all day yesterday" my mom now looked even more surprised "you were?" she said I nodded "yeah we hung out in the forest by the lake" the Uncle only nodded his head "you probably bit her and turned her into one of you!" I shook my head "that's not how it works you have to either be born into it or on the brink of death for the venom to take affect" the Uncle only snorted "then how did you become one?" he asked "my dad changed me cause I was near death" the Uncle rubbed the back of his head "so he did" he said "well I'll be leaving today and we will be back in a week or so depending on what the doctor's say" he then nodded at my mother and walked pasted me and out the door. I growl then sit down "I know he threw that beer bottle at her I just know it" I mumbled to myself my mom sits next to me "maybe you should look for a new partner for the Etolie elections seeing as under the state that Clara is in it might be a bad idea for her to compete" I shake my head "no it has to be her I made up my mind she can do this she already said she would" my mom sighs then places a hand on me "ok then if she is the one you choose then I wont say other wise just…just don't get too attached to her ok?" I look up at my mom "what is that suppose to mean Clara maybe frail but she will be fine I just know it" my mom gives me a weak smile then goes into the meeting room I stay sitting in the office/speech room.

When I step outside I see the preps walking with Clara and her Uncle to the train I head over the minute I catch up with them I can feel the hate Beebee clear's her throat "so you might be our future Etolie I hear" she says as she walks next to Summer who is pretty much the leader of this little group will Poppy and Beebee are her little lackeys and Dolly is just their for extra support I shrug "yeah I was picked out of all of the Goths which is weird" I say as I walk next to Clara "you know me and Dolly are also in this race we were also chosen to run" I look at them as we walk "you don't say" I say they nod "yeah the city board wanted Summer to run but she said we would make better Cana dates ya know?" I shrug and shoot a look at Clara "well I wish you both good luck…your gonna need it" I whisper to myself Clara giggles "so who are you enter with I bet your gonna enter with Yuki or Jenny right?" I shake my head "nope they wouldn't like all the work they aren't really built for that" Summer narrows her eye's if your not enter with them then who?" I give her a evil smile "oh you'll see" I say "beside Yuki is going for Town President while Jenny wants to be the rep for all the Geeky Sims in Town I think Maria is going to rep the Tasty Sims and I believe DJ Candy will probably be rep for all the Fun Sims and I think Elmira is doing the Studious Sim rep but I don't know who they chose for cute". The minute I say this Summer gives me smirk "that would be me" she says I look back at her "you don't say you know if I win this election you would have to listen to me and do as I say and you would have to treat me with respect" she pushes hair out of her eye's and says "yeah I know" I smile "well I look forward to working with you" I can see anger flash in her eye's "don't be so sure it might not be you" she hisses I shrug "I frankly don't care if I win but it would be cool cause as Etolie you get something only the Etolie can have" as I say this I look at Clara we then stop at the train station "well bye" she says then hugs the preps goodbye she then turns to me and extends a hand "bye" she says I take it and place my other hand on top "see you soon ok?" I say she nods I then pull her into me and wrap my arms around her. She hugs back "get well fast" I say she buries her face in my chest "ok" she whispers the train rolls up and she and her Uncle get on "bye" I whisper "bye" she whispers back then the door's close and the train pulls away.


	8. Chapter 8

Loneliness

I sit at my Moms desk writing on essay for my Honors English class that's due when summer ends. I sit back and put my hands behind my head and then in walks Ray's dad "can I help you my mom is out of Town on a meeting" he smiles and pushes his brown hair out of his eye's "oh I didn't know I just needed to drop of this form about the Etolie election" I stand up and take the envelope "thanks uh I'll just take it" I then place the envelope on the desk "so is it true you're entering the election?" I sit down and begin to type again "yeah but I don't know if I'll win I'm up against two preps who are just as popular as me so my chances are slim but I don't care if I win" he crosses his arms and narrows his golden eye's "…your dad was Etolie for our Town when we lived their together he was liked by all" I nod "cool who was his partner?" Ray's dad rubs his head "I can't quiet remember" I shrug I frankly didn't care I would rather not speak about my dad he is a tender subject. Ray's dad rubs his arm "well I should go" I look up and nod "bye" I then go back to typing "…Ray likes you that's the only reason he pretended to be a vampire he thought maybe you would like him better if he was one of us ya know?" I snort. He then turns to leave "well see ya" he then walks out the door and in walks Yuki "hey did you know there is a brown haired hottie outside?" I smirk "that's most likely Ray he came to my moms party the night you uh ya know" she nods "well I wouldn't mind taking a bit out of him she then flashed me a fang smile "well he likes vamps so I bet he would like you" her eye's light up "he live in town?" I shake my head "nope he lives like two Towns over" she then frowns "poo" I chuckle "oh well that's too much work for me but there are other fish in the sea" she then walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a book "you doing summer homework?" I nod "you don't have any?" she shakes her head "naw we don't get that kind of stuff in Spookan" I push hair out of my eye's "lucky you" I say then go back to typing "…any news on Clara" asks Yuki as she flips through the book I tense up the shake my head "she only left yesterday I doubt their would be news" Yuki nods then in walks Elmira carry a slip of paper "as future rep for the Studious Sims in this Town hear is my application turned in before the dead line just to show you how much I care" she then hands me the slip of paper I take it put it in a drawer "should that be filed away in a filing cabinet?" asks Elmira nervously if their was one person who hated disorganization the most it would have to be my Aunt Elmira she runs the library in Kawaii Town and she hates two things: people who are noisy and disorganization. I give her a annoyed look "really Auntie really?" I snort she then taps her foot "you don't want it getting lost" she snips Yuki leans on the bookshelf to watch the war break out truth be told I am not that big a fan of my Aunt cause she thinks my dad turning me into a vampire was a bad idea and has hated him ever since for it and tries very hard to try and make me act more girly and human.

She crosses her arms and glares at me I glare right back "it will be fine its not gonna get up and walk away ok?" I say she turns her head "…fine just make sure its in a place were your mom can find it and what are you wearing for the Etolie election's not that gothic suit right you should wear a pretty dress with some cute shoes and your hair all done up nice" I grit my teeth at the thought of that "the elections aren't for like 3 more weeks Auntie and I can wear what I want" my Aunts eye's flare with anger "try to dress a little less" she then looked me over I was wearing black pants and black converse with a white shirt and a black leather jacket that was un-zipped my hair was down and hanging in my eye's which always bothered my Mom and my Aunt she sighed "are you ever going to cut your hair at least?" I clenched my teeth "Auntie enough if that's all you have to drop off then go!" I growl she huffs turns and storms out "jeez talk about a firecracker" snorts Yuki I look over at her and nod. She then closes her book and wraps her arms around me "come on it's summer worry about the homework later you got plenty to do it let's go to Wannatabe's and get some sushi" I place my hands on hers and smirk I go back to school in 6 weeks next week I have to announce who my partner will be for Etolie 3 weeks after that is the election and 2 weeks after that we hear who wins so I will actually be really busy during those weeks so this is like my only down time cause if I win I wont have any down time at all" Yuki sighs "hey wait who is your partner and is it true that since you go to the Royal Academy your partner would get a free scholarship to go their to if they don't already attend" I nod at her "wow you've been doing some research I'm impressed" she pushes me lightly "I don't just care about game and manga I can be useful" I snort yes you do" she ruffles my hair then sits on my lap "so lets go get sushi after that I'll leave you be to do your stupid essay ok?" I sigh then give in "ok we can get sushi then you gotta leave me alone go pester your girlfriend" she giggles "she is not my girlfriend I don't roll that way I'm straight as a line" I push her off of me than stand up "I saw the way you were smiling at her I know you like her" she blushes "I do not!" she snorts I shake my head "suure you don't" we then head out the door the minute we do I hear "YUKI-CHAN!" and we are ambushed by Jenny who tackles poor Yuki to the ground. I stand staring at the two girls on the floor Jenny with her should long black hair and black cap and Yuki with her spiky hair and gothic like kimono thing "Yuki-chan let's go out!" Yuki stares wide eyed at Jenny "w-what?" she stammers "lets go out you know lets be a couple I like you a lot and I want to be with you" Yuki stays still for a while and then before I know it I'm looking at the two girls kissing on the ground "so you don't roll that way Yuki?" I snicker Yuki shoots me a dirty look and I only smirk. I turn to let them be and decide I should just go home Yuki has found something better to do and she is finally happy. As I walk down to my house I make the mistake of looking up and I am staring at Clara's empty house the lights are off and I can feel the emptiness inside the house I swallow "come home soon…my beloved" I then walk into my house and close the door and slide down to the floor "…get well soon" I whisper then bow my head.


	9. Chapter 9

The Picture

It is the next week and I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling in my room I sit up and pull out my computer and open it I decide I should order my uniform for the school year. When I get to the school website I stop on the home page is a picture of the whole school their aren't that many people their just me and like 5 Juniors I am the only Senior but we will be getting two new people one if me and Clara don't win Etolie if that doesn't happen she will be attending her old school in Cutopia with Poppy. I sigh and scroll down to the uniform order roster and enter my name how tall I am my chest and waist size and my shoe size. When that is done I decide to go back to working on my essay I am about to begin to type when Yuki burst through the front door "Clara is back and she looks awful!" she yells I am on my feet in an instant and out the door in one second I am at the train station I freeze when I see a frail and pale Clara standing by her Uncle next to her is this strange machine she then begins to violently cough my heart begins to shatter as I hear this. I stagger toward her then stop as she catches her breath "…Clara?" I say she gives me a small smile then very slowly begins to walk forward she begins to stumble and I catch her as I hold her in my arms I am able to she how much she has changed she is as pale as a ghost and I can feel she is thin her eye's are glossy like there is a film over them and she is shaking slightly "oh Clara" I breath in that moment is as if she is nothing more than just a ghost in my arms. I very gently scoop her up in my arms and carry her home when we get home her Uncle opens the door "please come in" he says I am surprised to hear that his voice is soft and tender and when I look at him I can see pain and concern and fear and sadness in his eye's and his face. I walk toward her bed room and gently pace her on the bed "may I sit in that chair?" she asks her voice no more than a whisper I look up too see a chair sitting next to the window I nod and scoop her back up and place her in the chair her blonde and blue hair hangs down to her shoulders and she is wearing a long light pink lacy night gown as I stare at her she looks like a small angel.

She stares out the window not saying a word I walk behind her and crouch down "my how pretty you are" I whisper in her ear and it was the truth even though she was pale and thin she couldn't have looked more lovely she turns and looks at me her green eye's sparkle in the twilight. She then goes back to looking out the window "when do we announce that we will be competing?" she asks her voice a bit stronger now I push her hair behind her ear "in 2 days will you be up for it my love?" she softly takes my hand and nods "I wish to take a picture with you so we can always have each other even if were far apart" she then pulls out a camera and places it on the table in front of us I then wrap one arm around her neck and place my head on her shoulder "wait" she says she then pulls the ribbon out of her hair it was a dark green her hair now slightly falls in her face but I didn't care " give me your wrist" she says in a small voice I then extend my wrist and she ties the ribbon very neatly around it "their no matter what I am always with you" I smile at her and then decide I should give her something very important I than take the chain thar hold the key to my house off my neck. I then place it in her hand "this is not just the key to my house this is also the key to my heart" she stares at the key it was an ivory key that was very fancy and pretty it didn't look like a regular key. She wrapped her fingers around it and put it around her neck "I will treasure this forever" she whispers I smile and place my hand on the ribbon "as will I" she then points to the camera and I take my position I wrap one arm around her and place my head on her right shoulder and we take a picture when the camera clicks we both reach for the camera and look at the picture I smile "it's beautiful" I say she nods "we should have two copies printed one for me and one for you" she says I nod "I'll run to the city and have that done ok?" she nods "then we can frame them so we can always look at them" I nod again she then yawns "I should let you get some rest would you like me to bring you anything?" she stretches' then answers "just some cold water will do" I nod then stand up and leave her room and head into the kitchen I look at her Uncle who sits on the sofa staring at his hands I grab a glass and pour some water and then add ice. I then clear my throat "uh sir are you ok?" I ask he doesn't answer "would you like me to get you something?" still no response I sigh then begin to head back to Clara's room "thank you" says the Uncle I turn to face him he is still staring at his hands "what for sir?" I ask he swallows the rubs his hands "for caring about her I know I was a ass and did some really mean things it just after everything I did to you, you never hated me" I put the cup down and walk over to him "you didn't do anything to me sir if anything I was a bit mean to you I had no right to accuse you of something like abusing your Niece without solid proof I'm sorry" she shakes his head "it's ok…but that not what I'm talking about" I stare at me I cant see his face but I can tell he is on the brink of breaking down I sit next to him an without even thinking about it put my arm around him "if your worried about her don't be she is really tough she's going to be fine I just know it!" he chuckles lightly "…I killed your father" he whispers I freeze.


	10. Chapter 10

A Story

I stare at him not sure what to say or do "what did you say?" I ask I as if I didn't hear him the first time. This time he looked at me I can see pain and sadness but the one thing I see the most is remorse "I killed your father and before you say anything I would like to tell you why will you listen?" I swallow hard "first let me take this water to Clara then I will hear what you have to say" he nods and I stand up grab the glass and head into Clara's room "hear" I say and hand her the glass she takes it then nods "thank you" I turn and leave. When I get back into the living room I sit by the Uncle and brace myself for what he has to say. He clear's his throat "I first want to tell how I came to be in charge of Clara" I nod "she had come over to my house cause I had to baby sit her while her Mother and Father went out of Town for the night I didn't mind she is a sweet kid and very kind so it was fine with me it had to around 11:00 when my phone rang I thought it would be my sister telling me she was on her way to get Clara instead though it was a male voice it was a cop the cop told me that…that…that" I could tell this was not an easy story to say and I respected that he cleared his throat and wiped his eye's then continued "he said that a vampire had killed Clara's parents" I froze unable to speak "but why?" I asked not sure why a vampire would kill a human we usually don't do stuff like that we get along pretty good with people. He shrugs "the police still don't know but all they do know is that the killer carved his initials into the remains the initials were D.M. I then looked down "I think I understand why you killed my father" I whisper he nods "when I went to work the next day I remembered that your fathers initials were D.M. so when work ended I grabbed my shot gun put a bullet in it that I had dipped in holy water and went after him…I was angry and sad I didn't know what else to do all I wanted was revenge on the person who took my sister from me and made my Clara cry" I nodded my head "…I can understand my father told me that no matter how much pain someone causes you going for revenge is just becoming like the person who caused you pain" he swallows "I'm so sorry!" cries the Uncle he then burst into tears as I sit their and look at him I can tell he really was sorry for killing my father I wrap one arm around him "do you know how you can make it up to me?" he looks up "what?" he whispers "let Clara compete in the Etolie elections with me" he stares wide eyed at me "she is the one you chose for the elections?" I nod I push my red hair out of my eye's. he looks down "…are you sure?" he whispers I look at him a bit confused "of course…why?" I ask now wondering why everyone thinks she shouldn't be my partner the Uncle shakes his head "…she is dying…and soon she will disappear" I chuckle "I know she is ill but I doubt she will die she may seem very weak but she will be fine I just know it" he takes my hand and squeezes it "take her" he says I look up "what do you mean?" I ask "take her to live with you…I want her to be happy and I know with you she will…I cant stay and watch her die I'm leaving Town" I stare at him and only shake my head "…she isn't going to die…I know she wont…but I will be happy to take her if this is what you want I can understand how seeing her in this state must hurt you" he nods his head then stands up "shall I tell her?" he asks I don't move for a bit then finally nod my head "…yeah I'll be by for her tomorrow afternoon…have her packed please" I turn then leave. I sit on the couch and stare out the T.V. its off but I stare at it anyway I wonder if Clara will even like living with me I mean we would have to sleep in the same room my house isn't that big their only four rooms and two are just on giant room that I've separated I then get a knock on the door. I don't say anything not sure if I should let them in "Kitty it's me…Summer" I am very surprised to hear this I stand up and open the door Summer stand their in her cheerleader uniform which she like never takes off her face serious I look at her "what do you want?" I snort she then knells in front of me takes my hand and kisses it "it will be an honor to work with you" she whispers I pull my hand back "what are you talking about I haven't even won yet" she stand up and smiles but we all know you will I even know" she turns and begins to walk away "when you are made Etolie you will get something only the Etolie can have and you must treasure it…even if it disappears" as I watch her go I wonder why she did that I mean what was the point of it all soon I hear another squeal and look to see Yuki barreling toward me "I got accepted!" she squeals I look at her a bit confused.

She wraps her arm around me "I'm the Town President and I get to go to school with you I'm like your right hand girl well you and your partners right hand girl Jenny got accepted too!" I am surprised to hear this and I smile "congratulation I finally wont be the only Senior their way to go" Yuki's face beams with pride I shake my head then shoot at look at Clara's house soon it will be empty but that's ok she can go back their anytime "…Clara is moving in with me" I say Yuki freezes "what?" she says I turn to her "Clara is moving in with me tomorrow her Uncle cant watch her cause he hates seeing her this way so he asked me to watch over her" Yuki rubs the back of her head "then the stories are true Clara is going to disappear" I shake my head "your wrong this whole Town is wrong Clara is not going to die she is going to be fine!" Yuki shakes her head "whatever you say but I have to prep you two for the elections there is a lot you must do before the vote and the actual ceremony there are curtain things that also must be done you announce it tomorrow don't you?" I nod and Yuki takes my hand "well then let's go see if Clara is feeling better so we can start training as president that is one of my duties" I nod then head to Clara's house to go tell her the news "wait" I say Yuki looks at me "yeah what?" I rub my head "she just got back so can this wait till tomorrow?" Yuki nods turns and heads home I do the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Moving In And The Piano

I stand in front of Clara's front door the door swings open and their stands Clara and her Uncle. Clara is quiet and doesn't speak I then extend my hand to take her things "I got it thank you" he voice is very small and I could hardly hear it. The Uncle clears his throat then speaks "Clara I will miss you but I know that Kitty will take good care of you…I love you Clara understand that" she looks up at her Uncle and nods then begins to walk "good bye sir feel free to come by if you ever wish to visit" he nods then picks up his suitcases and walks past me "oh hear" he then drops the key to the house into my hand "can you give that back to your mother please?" I nod he then tips his hat and walks off I walk to my house and open the door to let Clara in "make yourself at home I had another bed brought in for you you'll be sleeping in the living room sorry but their was no space in my room" she shakes her head then smiles something that made me relax a bit. She then drops her suitcases and walks over to the grand piano I had pushed into the hall between my room and the path room she touched a key and a sweet sound played she smiled. I then sit down and begin to play a very pretty song "I know this song" she says I scoot over to make room for her "come play with me" she shakes her head "just cause I know it doesn't mean I can play it silly" I roll my eye's and extend my hand "I'll teach you it quit easy come" she takes my hand and sits next to me and I show her what notes to hit we are their for about two hours "I think I got it lets play" I sit next to her and we let our fingers dance across the keys which produced a very pretty song when we finish I sit staring at the picture we had taken. She places her hand on mine and squeezes it "I hope I am hear long enough to do some Etolie stuff with you I would love to tend to the tree's that would be fun" I smile "sounds like a lot of work to me" I place my hands behind my head "man what a pain" she chuckles "then why did you enter?" she says I shrug "thought it would be a shock to all the preps and boy was I right Summer couldn't be even more pissed its mainly cause she knows Beebee and Dolly wont win if their up against me" Clara shrugs "I hope I will be of help" I wrap an arm around her and smile "you will its late lets get to bed I'm pooped how about you?" she nods "may I take a bath first?" I nod "yeah sure go ahead" she stands up and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door then there are a couple of violent coughs then the sound of running water. I walk into my room and shut the door _I'll bath after her _I say to myself then flop onto the bed and pull out a book and begin to read it was 60 minutes later when there is a knock on the door "I'm done you may go next if you wish" I smile stand up and get undressed I grab my black bath towel and wrap it around myself then head into the bathroom I run the water drop the towel then slip into the bathroom _aah_ I think to myself then sink lower into the warm water I stay in their for about 50 minutes then get out.

When I emerge from the bathroom I look down toward Clara's room she lays on the bed asleep. I walk over and knell by her and stroke her face "a sleeping angel" I whisper then stand up and go into my room I pull on my black silk night gown and crawl into bed and stare at the ceiling "my sleeping angel" I whisper to mysel


	12. Chapter 12

Practice

I sit in front of Clara's bed watching T.V. while she read a book when we hear a knock on the door. I stand up and walk over straighten my tie and open it their stood Yuki and my Mother both looking quit serious. I bow my head "hello what can I do for you?" my mom is the one to answer "if you plan to enter Etolie you must be prepared to gain the vote you must say why you wish to be Etolie and also there is a dance that the people who are competing do with their partner and if you obtain being Etolie there are curtain things you do when you receive the necklaces" I rub my head then turn and look toward Clara who stares at me "so you want us to train?" she asks "exactly" says Yuki Clara joins my side "we can do that?" my mom nods the gestures for us to follow her we side by side our shoes clanking against the pavement as we walk. People bow their heads as we pass "what up with the town why are they bowing to us?" I as I walk behind Yuki and my Mother "they are already starting to respect you as most likely Etolie's" I stare straight "but we haven't even won yet are they doing this to all the competitors?" my mom nods her head "yes" when then get to Town Hall and walk inside when we get in the main room had been cleared all the chairs and the podium had disappeared "where did everything go?" I ask as I walk around the empty room. Yuki pushes hair out of her eye's "we cleared it to make room for the training" I sigh then lean on the wall "this seems like a lot of work to me" my mom places her hand on my shoulder "and its just starting" I groan but Clara smiles "don't forget your not alone I will be with you" I smile at her and take her hand and pull her close. We stare at each other for awhile till my mom clears her throat "shall we begin with what you do when you enter the stage?" we both nod then go to opposite sides of the room "now then both Etolie's will walk toward each other then turn wave to the audience and then stand still got it?" we both nod then my mom turn on some very pretty music and points to us we begin to walk we are half way their we Clara staggers then collapse to the floor and begins to couch "Clara!" I shout and me and Yuki run to her side she stops coughing and holds her chest while she breaths deeply "uh…hrm Yuki…will you walk with me?" Clara says between gasps Yuki extends her hand and helps Clara to her feet.

When then go back to opposite sides of the room and try again this time we make it and Clara falls in my arms. I wrap my arms around her and rub her head I stroke her hair "ok I think you nailed that so very good…shall we call that a day?" ask my mom Clara holds her chest and begins to couch I hold her tight "…yeah she needs rest" I say I then help her up and we go outside and sit on the edge of the fountain "would you care for some sea salt ice cream its Roxie's new special I sounds kinda good hu?" Clara breaths out then nods "yes I would like that" she says she then hands me some money put I give it back "I got it" I stand up and remove my jacket and put it around her shoulders "its getting colder gotta keep warm" she pulls it around her and smiles and I walk to Roxie Roads for ice cream when I get their Beebee and Dolly sit at a table eating ice cream. They glare at me I walk up to Roxie "two sea salt ice creams please" she smiles "anything for our future Etolie" she then hands me two ice cream bars they look light blue "thank you hear" I hand her the money "free of charge" then the war breaks out "wait a minute you charged us for our ice cream and were also competing what the hell Roxie!" shouts Beebe Roxie looks over "oh did I I'm sorry I'll give you back the money I forgot you two even enter" she then walks to the cash resister and pulls out 10 dollars "hear" Beebee stands up and snatches the money back. I glare at her " its just money calm down" I say Dolly snorts "you forget that this is our game too we get special treatment as well don't forget that Roxie or our first order of business will be to shut you down!" I grit my teeth "you can't do that only the Mayor can!" I snarl Beebee chuckles didn't you read the letter as Etolie you have the power to fire anyone as long as the Mayor approves" I clench my fist "my mom would never let you fire Roxie everyone loves her to much beside you may not even win so shut it!" Beebee and Dolly stared wide eyed "well I doubt anyone will vote for you and that ghost girl" I blow "SHE IS NOT A GOING TO DIE I JUST KNOW IT SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I EAT YOU FOR DINNER!" soon the door burst open I stand their fangs out eye's flaring with anger I'm surprised I still had the ice creams and that they weren't melting. Clara rushes in and grabs my arm "come on lets go" she whispers I pull my fangs back and follow her outside we go back to sitting on the edge of the fountain. I stare at the water and look at my reflection or the place my reflection should be "why do you let them bug you so much" says Clara as she takes a bit of ice cream and smiles "wow this is really good Roxie is amazing!" I then take a bit and find that Clara was right the ice cream was salty yet also very sweet at the same time it was perfectly balanced "wow your right Roxie has got a gift I wonder if she would teach me how to make this?" I say as I take another bit.

We sit on the fountain for about 2 hours when a cold wind begins to blow Clara shivers "cold?" I say she pulls my jacket tighter around her and nods "…a little" I stand up and extend my hand "come on lets go home" I say she sits their for a moment "Friday" she says I look at her "yeah its Friday what about it?" I ask wondering what's going through her pretty little head "every Friday I say me and you come hear and eat sea salt ice cream as a Etolie tradition what do you say?" I sit next to her and take her hand "I say its brilliant now lets go home before you get any worse ok?" she nods then stands up "…I have never seen so much of the outside world before and I am glade that I was able to see this…I don't care if this is all I get to see at least I got to be outside" I stare at her as we walk "of course you'll get to see more we have school as well you'll love the academy there is a beautiful garden that we will get to tend to and everything it will be great" she smiles "I'm ready to go home now" I take her hand and we walk home.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dance

I stand in front of a mirror while my mom stands behind me and buttoning up a red dress. I run my hands down the front "…not bad" I say my mom then takes a comb and runs it through my hair then takes a black ribbon and ties my hair into a ponytail "you look great" she says as she strokes my hair. I then slip into some red high heels and then put on black eyeliner and light red lipstick "I'm ready" then Yuki walks in with Clara holding onto her arm Clara wears a long white dress that shows off her figure it has a turtle neck collar and her hair is in a half pony tail which is tied up with a big black ribbon she wears flat white shoes. I extend my hand and pull her to me "…whoa" I breath she smiles she wears a tiny amount of eyeliner which highlights her pretty green eye's. My moms clasps her hands together and then in walks Summer, Beebee, and Dolly. I roll my eyes Beebee wears a light pink dress with light pink gloves and she wears a tiara in her pink hair and a light pink ribbon in her hair. Dolly has on a dark pink dress that goes down to her knee's and she has her blond curly hair up in a low pony tail with a light pink ribbon in it. Summer is wearing for once something simple a long silky silver dress and flat silver shoes her hair is down and in it she has tied a pink ribbon. Yuki straights her tie she is wearing a black gothic school uniform with white lace around the neck and shoulders and a green tie she wears black socks and dark brown boots her black hair is ties up onto a small pony tail and black and red ribbon is used to hold it. I smile at you "so this is Spookan's uniform" I say she nods "but I wont be wearing it this year I will be wearing your uniform remember" I nod now wondering if Clara has ordered her' s yet and if I should do it for her. I roll my head in attempt to crack my neck "…you look great" says Summer I look at her "thank you I like your dress its pretty" she smiles "thank you" my mom claps her hands "alright you guys will the competitors go outside and stand on opposite sides of the stage make sure your across from your partner…and be prepared for screaming" my mom looks at me and Clara when she says this "walk out with your partner and wave then go to opposite sides ok?" we nod the walk to the door. Yuki opens the door and I am blinded by light soon there is an out burst of screams I look out to see the whole Town standing in front of Town Hall I squeeze Clara's hand we wave then go in opposite directions I stand next to Beebee but I am across from Clara. I swallow hard as I listen to people screaming then Yuki and my Mother walk out Yuki nods at us which meant for us to walk we get to the middle turn wave then stand still it Clara, me, Dolly, and Beebee all in a straight line with Yuki and my Mother in front of us.

My mom talks about how the elections go then introduce us "let me now announce the contestants: Kitty Thornwood Marshall and Clara Ann and Beebee Dawn and Dolly Dearheart" the crowd erupts when they hear me and Clara's name "now then they shall dance in order to show grace and pride" says Yuki who gestures for us to take our position I put one hand on Clara's waist and I take her other hand her free hand goes on my arm my mom walks to the Town band and nods and they begin to play we then begin to ballroom dance we are graceful and flowing are movement are perfect. We twirl and spin and move as one when the music stops we turn bow then stand still again. My mother takes her place "we will announce the winner in 3 hours everyone go and vote" she then turns to us "contestants please go inside and wait I will call you back when it is time" we turn and follow Yuki inside as the doors close the screaming stops.


End file.
